Endless Tragedy
by CrypticGirl
Summary: A tragedy occurs on the Legacy, which will affect Jay in unexpected ways...


Disclaimer: ToL belongs to Namco and not me.

Chapter 1

Jay sat at Will's house, reading through the letter sent to him by the Oresoren. A slight smile spread across his lips as the rest of the party gathered around him.

"What's up, Jay?" Moses asked. "Ya got a love letter?"

Jay looked up. "I suppose you could call it that. It's from the Oresoren."

"Oh! What does it say?" Shirley asked.

"They're having fun."

"It's been a week since they went to the mainland, isn't it?"

"Yes...they'll be returning tomorrow, on an aircraft called the Albiore. This is their first time flying, and they're really excited about it."

"And to think, you were so skeptical about letting them go by themselves..." Will teased.

"Yes, I was," Jay agreed. "You know how I am when it comes to their safety. But after learning that they were having such a good time, I've somewhat had a change of heart. However, I am skeptical about them flying..."

"Typical worried softy little JJ..." Norma cooed.

"Very funny..." Jay set the letter on the table, now looking at the other page in his hand, an illustration of an aircraft. "Here's a picture of the Albiore that Pippo drew."

The party peered at the drawing of the aircraft, with its rather small body with long wings, and large jets on each wing.

"Wow, that's pretty good," Senel said.

"I didn't know Pippo could draw like that," Chloe added.

"Pippo seems talented with many styles of art," Will said. "Like music and drawing."

"I'll be so relieved when they get home," Jay said. "I don't know why, but I can never stop worrying about them."

"I'm sure they never stop worrying about you either," Shirley pointed out.

"That's what love is!" Moses called out. "That's what family is for! We care about each other! Right, bro?"

"Mmm..." Jay sighed and looked away from him.

"C'mon, Jay, don't be like that," Moses pried. "Yer supposed to give me a hug, and maybe a little kiss..."

"I think not." Jay stood up and looked at the doorway, but paused.

The others looked at him carefully, somehow sensing his disturbance.

"Jay..." Will began. "Is something the matter?"

"Remember to be honest about your feelings," Shirley added.

"I...I can't bring myself to go home..." Jay said. "I think of the Oresoren village...afraid that Quppo and the others might never come back..."

"Yer talkin' nonsense!" Moses yelled. "Of course they're gonna come back! How can ya say that they're not!?"

Jay shook his head. "I don't know. Looking at this picture, the Albiore looks rather fragile. Flying is...risky. What if something goes wrong?"

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen!" Moses told him. "And even if it did, everything will be fine. Besides, we crossed the water from the Great Hollow to the Ruins of Frozen Light with just a 10% chance of success. So what're the odds?"

"Heh...I don't know..." Jay laughed slightly. "But remember that you did raise the chances of success before taking that voyage."

Moses shrugged. "Oh well. If you're too scared to go home, my tent is always open."

"Um..." Jay looked away reluctantly. "I suppose there's nowhere else to stay."

"Hee hee..." Norma gave a sheepish grin. "And you can bet that I'll be peeking under your tent tonight..."

"You'd better not!!" Moses and Jay yelled in unison.

"Wow!" Norma jumped back in surprise. "I didn't know you two were that close..."

"Oh yes...they're very close," Grune said. "It just makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside..."

Moses leaned in and whispered into Jay's ear. "And once we get to the camp, I'll let you play with my warm and fuzzy pants..."

Jay shot him a dirty look.

"You know, Sandor, you're being a little too open..." Chloe said.

"He doesn't even have any boobs," Norma said.

"Jay don't need no boobs!" Moses spat out. "If I want boobs, we got Grune."

"Point taken."

"Right..." Jay said. "You can have your boobs, while I walk away from this disturbing conversation."

With that said, the boy turned and left the house.

-------------

That night, Moses returned to the bandits' camp. Stepping into his tent, he found Jay relaxing in one of the sleeping bags.

"Hey, ya waited for me? How touching," Moses cooed as he settled into the other sleeping bag next to Jay.

"Normally, I'd be asleep by now..." Jay said. "But I just...can't sleep. I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"You always say that, Jay," Moses told him. "Every day, you say the same thing. 'Somethin' bad's gonna happen.' And look, nothin' bad's happened yet. So quit yer worryin' already."

Jay sighed. "You make it sound so simple. Do you know how hard that is for someone like me? We are complete opposites, Moses. I'm smart, and you're stupid."

"Hey now! Ya don't have to point that one out!"

"Oh, but it's so amusing to say those words. However...I've always been cautious...and you've always been the go-getter."

"That's right. If ya really want somethin', ya gotta go get it. And ya know what I want right now?"

"Wh...what?" Jay dared to ask.

Moses gave him his goofy grin. "You. So I'm gonna get ya, I'm gonna get ya..."

He rolled over on top of Jay, still in his sleeping bag.

"Would you knock it off already!?" Jay roughly pushed the bandit off to the side and sat up, catching his breath.

Moses sat up as well. "All right, all right. I have an idea. When them furballs get back, how's about you an' me take a trip to the mainland together?"

"What!? Why would I want to take a trip with you of all people?"

"C'mon, ya know ya wanna. Especially when the furballs tell us about all the cool stuff they saw on the mainland, you're gonna wanna see it for yourself."

Jay looked away, deep in thought. He didn't want to admit it, but taking a trip alone with the bandit was a rather...intriguing idea.

"Well...I'll think about it," he said. "But I make no promises."

"Fair enough. That'll work for now." Moses stretched out and lay back on the ground. "Well, I'm ready for some shut-eye. How about you?"

Jay sighed again as he lay back. "I guess...but what if something does happen?"

Moses closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep. "Ya know what I like to say...?"

Jay looked over at him. "What's that?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it...."

Jay looked at the bandit for a moment, knowing that he was now falling asleep. He then looked up at the tent ceiling. "Hmm...that's a very interesting way of putting it. You're right...I shouldn't worry about these things until they actually happen. I never thought I'd be comforted by you of all people..."


End file.
